


Tim Does Things

by strawberryjei



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Companionable Snark, Do not post to another site, Getting Together, M/M, self edited gonna die like emn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjei/pseuds/strawberryjei
Summary: Two dorks being domestic and brainstorming how to do Tim's project
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Tim Does Things

**Author's Note:**

> If you are the kind of person who cares about characterization, this is probably not for you. I wanted dorks and coffee cake, and there isn't even any coffee cake yet /o\ So there's just dorks atm. If I've missed any tags you feel should be here, comment them and I'll be happy to add them :)

Tim flopped over the arm of the couch. It was a nice couch, and he’d only pouted a little bit when Jason had forbidden him from jumping up and down on it. That and because the couch cover would absolutely lead to a twisted ankle. It also made cleaning the couch much easier when Damian came over to visit and shed his pets’ hair all over the place.

“Jason, help me. You’re my only hope.”

“What is it this time?” Jason paused to stick a post-it into his book. As much as he loved getting secondhand books with notes in the margins, writing on sticky notes made his textbooks easier on the buyback sales people.

“There’s this extra credit project I wanna do, but I don’t know what I want to do. Like, I only made a Facebook because Dinah wanted to tag me in those Christmas photos. How am I supposed to work with that? And I want coffee cake, the one from Monarcha Cafe but they’re closed so life is terrible.”

Jason set his book aside and made his way into the kitchen. Familiar noises of Jason rummaging through the pantry ensued.

“So the project is that I have to make a social media account and make it popular. The one with the most subscribers or subscriber-equivalence by the time finals come around gets a fifty point boost, second gets thirty and third gets fifteen.”

Jason hummed assent as he peered into the jar of brown sugar. Tim was a very all or nothing person when he put his mind to something. When it came to things he didn’t enjoy yet felt obligated to do, he took shortcuts. Tim was probably calculating which tests he could slack off on given that he placed at least second for the project.

* * *

They had met at the campus Starbucks when their respective finals had let them out at a very unreasonable time of 9:30. Tim, as he had introduced himself, hadn’t slept for 27 hours and counting, had his seventh and eighth finals the next day, one at 10:00 and one at 3:00, and planned on cramming for both, all of which he told Jason as he slowly fell asleep sipping his drink.

The blonde barista behind the counter sighed and brought out a small blanket to wrap around the sleeping pile of tired college boy. She introduced herself as Cassie, Tim’s best friend’s girlfriend and occasional Tim minder when he fell asleep in the Starbucks instead of his customary study spot on the third floor of the library. For the greater good of Tim’s wellbeing, she had slipped him decaf. Somehow that conversation led to Cassie taking her break to escort Jason, who carried a sleeping Tim, up to his normal study area.

Tim woke up the next day to Cassie’s customary post-it stuck to his forehead reminding him that there were beach bags smaller than his eye bags, and to get some proper sleep. On the back was a phone number. It took Tim another five minutes before coming to the stunning realization he absolutely did not hallucinate spilling his guts to some handsome stranger last night.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

“Wait, Tim?" Jason pulled out the gallon of milk to peer further into the fridge. "I thought you still had eggs? I remember at least a half dozen in the carton yesterday."

"Gave them to Bart. He's doing some mentoring thing with elementary kids and they're doing an egg drop off the top of the engineering library. Anyway, so my horrible luck made it so Troy Evans is in this class. His dad dated Mom for a while so now I'm obligated to beat his grades in class to prove that Mom is the one that got away."

"So? Kick his ass and get better grades."

"I'm ninety-six percent sure he pays his professors on the down low to get at least an A. That means the only thing that will save me from Troy rubbing it in my face for the next ten years is to place first on the project. Which I'm stuck on. Because I'm inherently boring." Tim threw his legs up on the back of the couch, leaving his head hanging off the seat for the optimal upside down view of Jason.

Jason gave up on his fruitless search through the fridge with a sigh, and poured himself a glass of milk since he'd already pulled it out. "Okay. Bad news first, you aren't getting coffee cake until tomorrow because you gave away the eggs."

"Dammit."

"The good news is: you aren't boring. You're pretty damn good with a camera, and your public speaking up there too. Just vlog things you like, like that time you apart Roy's bike without permission."

"You're a genius, babe," Tim said as he righted his upside down sprawl across the couch. He plodded to the kitchen, stole the rest of Jason's milk and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Asshole." Jason smiled, his expression at odds with his words.

"Do you wanna be in the videos though? One of the things I like is my boyfriend, even when he scares me half to death when he forgets to text me that he's yet again looking after a drunk stranger at a bar."

"I'm okay with it. Just not gonna do stuff like boyfriend makeup challenges."

"Sweet! I got a GoPro somewhere in my stuff-"

Tim insisted that he didn't need Jason to organize his pile of 'stuff,' somehow remembering the placement of specific items strewn about in his hoard. Jason had tried to organize it all once, only to find that Tim would never place anything back in its proper place. It was maddening. When they talked it over, Jason conceded that as long as his belongings weren't being moved and Tim's things weren't impeding him, he wouldn't raise a fuss about it.

"- and I've been dying for a reason to get a 360° camera. Have you seen the videos on YouTube that use them? They're pretty cool, but it's pretty limited since the best experience is on a mobile device and not just a computer-"

Jason was confident that Tim would do well. It took a peculiar person not to get sucked into Tim’s rambling, and it was Tim’s rambling had led to him dating Jason after all.

"-I'm thinking of TDT for my channel name, short for Tim Does Things. Since that's the plan for what I'm doing so far. Can people change channel names once they get big or are they stuck with a stupid name if they suck at naming things? Lemme check if anyone else is using a similar name."

Yeah, this was going to turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Capes&Coffee and the Red on Red discord servers for putting up with all my plotting/planning/never seeming to write much despite all the ideas I toss around. Animal Crossing NH is not taking over my life quite so much, so hopefully this fic will get more chapters at some point! The recipe above is the one that Jason is using, and I can vouch that it's freaking good. mmmmm, now I want coffeecake too...


End file.
